One Piece Shcool Theatre: Romeo and Juliet
by DianasLilleMus
Summary: This story is based on a school theatre I was a part of many years ago. I found it and wrote it so it would fit the world of One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a school theatre I was a part of many years ago. I found it and wrote it so it would fit the world of D-Greyman and the World of One Piece. This one is for the world of One Piece. If you want to read the one for D-Greyman you can visit my channel.**

**Since I'm not good at English, I asked my older sister, Devilgirl83, to translate it and so she did. Thank you very much Devilgirl83.**

**Warning: Characters may seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all.**

Chapter 1 - Intro

Narrator: (Enters the stage).  
_Ladies and gentlemen. - We will now show you William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet"  
There will be five acts and lot of scenes._

Miss Jensen: (Enter the room beneath the stage. With her she has her cleaning cart, with buckets and floor scrubber).  
_What are you doing here? - Go home. - I need to clean._

Narrator: _Hello Mrs. Jensen. We are about to give a show._

Mrs. J.: _The hell you are not. I have to clean. You can just go home._

Narrator: _But we are about to play "Romeo and Juliet"._

Mrs. J.: _Like hell I care, even if you had to play Ludo.  
I need to clean._

Narrator: _But that's horrible. - Oh, Mrs. Jensen would you please come here for a moment?_

Mrs. J.: (To the audience).  
_That doesn't sound well. What does he want me to do now?  
_(Goes towards the scene).

Narrator: _If you clean up very silently, then we could show the play. There will be like having music while working, just theatre instead. Not many cleaning ladies has that opportunity._

Mrs. J.: _Cleaner._

Narrator: _Excuse me? Oh well. Not many Cleaner has that opportunity._

Mrs. J.: _Very well, but don't disturb me then.  
_(Through the play, Mrs Jensen cleans the room. She dust off, washes the floors and polish the wood).

Narrator: _Ladies and gentlemen. We will now perform William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juielt".  
The cast: Romeo, a promising young man at the age of 19 years. Beautiful, muscular and rich. He's from the famous family Montaque.  
The role of Romeo are played by Trafalgar Law._

Law: (Comes onto the stage and starts bowing and bowing and bowing).

Narrator: (Gets tired of Romeo's bowing).  
_Well thank you very much. Thanks._

Law: (Walks boldly to the other end of the stage).

Narrator: _The next role is Juliet. She's a beautiful young woman at the age of 17 year._

Juliet: (Comes dancing onto the stage).

Narrator: _Juliet is from the famous Capulet family.  
The role of Juliet is played by Monkey D. Luffy._

Luffy: (Curtsy and runs towards Law. She rubs herself affectionately against him, but Law is very repellent. After a while he walks to the other side of the stage, but Luffy follows him).

Narrator: _The two families_ _Montaque and Capulet don't get along at all. Through centuries they have been blood enemies. Romeo and Juliet don't know each other yet.  
_(Romeo and Juliet pretend they are not seeing each other. Then they walk humming from the stage).

_The head of the Montaque-family is the old ._

Mrs. Montaque: (Jumps onto the stage with energy and health).

Narrator: _I said "the old Mrs. Montaque"._

Mrs. Montaque: (Falls together and becomes old, so she can barely walk).

Narrator: _She runs her family with a strict hand.  
The role of Mrs. Montaque is played by Donquixote Doflamingo._

Doflamingo: (Curtsy and walks towards the backstage).

Narrator: _Mrs. Capulet is the head of the Capulet-family._

Mrs. Capulet: (Comes onto the stage and as soon as she sees Mrs. Montaque she jumps onto her. Soon a wild fight breaks out, but short after Mrs. Montaque humps from the stage. Mrs. Capulet walks to the edge of the stage).

Narrator: _STOP IT YOU TWO. The act hasn't started yet. Should I bring you to Rayleigh (School inspector)?_

Mrs. Capulet: _Sorry.  
Sorry, Donquixote Doflamingo _(yells towards the backstage).

Doflamingo: (Looks onto the stage at Mrs. Capulet).  
_It's alright, Shanks._

Narrator: _Remember we have to be nice towards each other.  
The role of Mrs. Capulet is played by Akagami no Shanks._

Shanks: (Curtsies and walks to the back).

Narrator: _The pious Monk, Lorenzo is also a part of this act. He comes here.  
_(Nobody comes).  
_I SAID HE COMES HERE._

Mrs. J: _You have to yell louder. LORONZO. LET US SE YOUR UGLY FACE. GET MOVING BAKA._

Lorenzo: (Comes running through the hall)  
_Sorry, sorry. I just chatted with the guys upstairs._

Narrator: _Lorenzo is played by Humming Brook._

Brook: _Greetings pious brother.  
_(Bows and leaves peacefully).

Narrator: _Juliet has a cousin, called Tybalt. He cares a lot about her and helps her with everything._

Luffy: (Behind the stage)  
_Tybalt you have to go to on the stage NOW. Get up.  
_(The sound of angry voices and a smack can be heard. At last you can hear a high BANG and then you see Juliet shoves Tybalt onto the stage. He's really shy).

Narrator: _Tybalt is played by Roronoa Zoro._

Mrs. J: _You need to go to the edge and bow.  
_(Polisher the narrator's shoes)  
(Whispers) _While I am cleaning._

Zoro: (Pull himself together and take an unsure step ahead. Then his courage fails and he runs towards backstage. However Juliet is ready for him and pushes him out again. Tybalt then hurried forwards, bows and quickly runs out).

Narrator: (Moves away from Mrs. Jensen's polishing, but she just moves along).  
_Romeo has a really good friend. His name is Benvolino._

Benvolino: (Comes onto the stage, flailing. He fights against an invisible opponent. The Narrator, unfortunately gets in the Shanks line and have to jump from the stage for his safety. The prompter ducks).

Narrator: _Benvolino is played by Bepo._

Bepo: (Stop, turns towards the audience, bows and walks backstage).

Narrator: (Crawls with difficulties onto the stage with the help of Mrs. Jensen)  
_In this act is also the nurse of Juliet.  
The nurse is played by Portgas D. Ace._

Ace: (Comes puttering, curtsey and runs out again)

Narrator: _In the front sits the prompter. It's him that will whisper to the actors what they have to say, if they forget._

Mrs. J: _And they will forget._

Prompter: _They will indeed need me._

Narrator: _The prompter is Frankie the cyborg._

Frankie: (Gets up, bow towards the audience).  
_But you forgot something._

Narrator: _I did?_

Frankie: _The narrator is Usopp._

Narrator: (Bows)  
_Now our act can begin._

Mrs. J: _About time.  
_(To the audience on the front line)  
_Lift up our feet. I have to wash the floor here.  
_(Starts to wash the floor).

**Please leave a Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The party

Music: (Music is played and after a while it gets turn down a little, so the narrator can talk, with the music playing in the background).

Usopp: _There is a party at the Capulet family. All in Verona is invited, except the Montaque family._

(The Capulet family and the guests comes onto the stage. They have glasses in their hands and cheers with each other. Then they talk with each other in low voices).

_But Romeo and his friend Benvolino has disguised themselves, so they could participate in this party too._

Law: (Stands before the stage with big capes around them)  
_Benvilino my friend. Let's go to the party, so we don't stand in this rain._

Bepo: _Rain? It can't rain in the gym, so don't talk nonsense._

Law: (Not in role)  
_So it's nonsense? Then tell me why the floor is all wet?_

Bepo: _It's because …_

Law: _… It has rained.  
_(In the role again).  
_We'll go to the party._

Bepo: _But Romeo, my brave friend. It could be dangerous. If they catch us, it could cost us our lives. Alas. See the brave and dangerous Tybalt is here too._

Law: _Coward. Come on.  
_(Crawls onto the stage).

Bepo: _Sorry. _(Lowers his head) _It would never go well.  
_(Follows with great difficulties).

Luffy: (Laughs loud and heartily, with a big piece of meat)

Law: (Sits on the stage edge)  
_Oh, Benvolino. Who is this beautiful, young woman, who's standing there?_

Luffy: (Makes herself beautiful, while the food is eaten hurriedly)

Bepo: _Forget her, my brave friend. It's the daughter of Mrs. Capulet, Juliet._

Law: _Her I need to meet._

Bepo: (Tries to talk him to let Juliet be)

Luffy: (In the opposite of the stage. To her nurse)  
_Oh Ace. I mean: Oh Nurse, who is this young man over there?_

Ace: (A little tired. -Gazes over the audience)  
_Where? I'm too tired to look._

Luffy: (Without taking her eyes of Romeo)  
_The young, handsome and manly._

Ace: (Still looking at the audience)  
_Ah you mean Marco.  
_(One from the audience)

Luffy: _No. I said __**HANDSOME**__ and __**MANLY**__.  
_(Discover that the nurse gazes the wrong way)  
_That way._

Ace: (Almost falls asleep standing, before waking up and blinks a few times)  
_You could've said so, you wet sock. Whom of those four do you mean, my virgin dear?_

Luffy: _Law, goddamnit … I mean: The one in the red cape._

Ace: _Like I know. Never seen him before … Oh. Alas and fear. It's The Surgeon of death. I mean: It's the young Romeo Montaque. Hopefully the brace Tybalt would see him._

Luffy: (Giggles)

Ace: _If you want it that way, then …_

Luffy: _Don't tell about him. I need to talk to him, the hotness._

(Romeo and Juliet walks slowly towards each other. On the middle, they meet. Just in front of the Prompter, they stop. There is silence for a while)

Law: _Oh.  
_(To the prompter)  
_What am I supposed to say?_

Frankie: _You know that. Say it now._

Law: _Should I say it? Is it really necessary?_

Frankie: _I don't want this anymore.  
_(To Romeo)  
_What did you think you should say? "Excuse me Misses, would you be so kind and show me the way to Grand Line?" Baka, just say it._

Law: _Damn, but I will only say it once.  
_(Says quickly)  
_She's so beautiful._

Luffy: _I'm no wom… Oh shit I am._  
_He's not bad looking himself, young man.  
_(Romeo and Juliet talks in low voices to each other)

Usopp: _Romeo and Juliet falls in love._

Law: _Yikes_

Luffy: (To Usopp)  
_I don't want to play with Law anymore if he keeps being like this._

Usopp: (Put Law and Luffy to the side. With the back to the audience, he scolds them).

Shanks: (To save the scene, she steps forward)  
_Now there's a break. Oh no. I mean that… Damn I forgot._

Frankie: _Dinner is served._

Shanks: _Then rather some Sake._

Frankie: _Go on. Go on._

Shanks: _But now I have again forgotten what I had to say._

Frankie: _You're just a baka, if you can't remember your character._

Ace: (Yawning)  
_Yes he's just a big pussy._

Frankie: (To Shanks)  
_Just think about it._

Shanks: (Think it's the missing line)  
**_JUST THINK ABOUT IT._**

Frankie: _No, that's not what you have to say._

Shanks: **_NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY._**

Frankie: _I give up._

Shanks: **_I GIVE UP.  
_**(To Frankie)  
_Should I say that?_

Frankie: (Put his head into his palms)

Ace: (To Miss C.)  
_Come my pious Miss. Let us go.  
_(The nurse, Miss C and all others guest starts to leave the stage. Miss C. starts to explain to the others that she can play her character. At last only Romeo and Juliet are on the stage).

Law: _I'll come to you tonight._

Luffy: _I hope you'll bring a lot of meat. But you have to flee now. If Tybalt sees you, he's going to kill you._

Law: _Then goodbye my lovely maiden.  
_(Jumps from the stage and starts to walk through the room. Juliet stays for a while and waves after him, before she runs backstage. Romeo now stands on a newly washed floor, with his back towards Miss J.)

Miss J.: _Get your damn ass moving and it can only be too slow._

Law: _I'm very sorry Miss J. It was not on purpose.  
_(Runs out)

Miss J.: _It what all says, but the next time, I'm giving them a piece of the wet mop.  
_(To the nearest audience)  
_Get your feet up, you big male chauvinist._

**Please leave a Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - At Juliet's place

Usopp: (On the stage).  
_As the night fall upon Verona, Romeo sneaks into the garden of Juliet with a ladder._

Law: (Comes back through the room, without a ladder and walks around Miss Jensen's wet floor. Before he reaches the stage, he says)  
_We don't have a ladder._

Usopp: _What?_

Law: _Paulie (the Janitor) didn't allow me to borrow the ladder. He says we never come back with what we borrow._

Miss J.: (Washing the floors)  
**_HEARD._**

Usopp: (Helps Romeo onto the stage)  
_But we need a ladder. What are ROMEO and JULIET without a ladder?_

Doflamingo: (Pops her head out from the backstage)  
_I borrowed Vergo. Can we use him?_

Law: _Oh dear mother, you've saved me._

Doflamingo: _Oh my sweet boy. You're welcome.  
_(Embarrassed over the praise)

Law: _What is Romeo without his mother?  
_(Crawls upon the shoulders of Vergo and reach the balcony to Juliet's room)  
_Thank you very much, mother, but leave now._

Doflamingo Bell: _What should I? Oh yes, of course. I'll leave.  
_(Waves as she walks out)

Usopp: _That is strange. In the manuscript it says it has to be a ladder and not Vergo._

Frankie: (Affirmatively)  
_You can get used to everything. EVERYTHING, I say._

Law: _Juliet, Juliet you beautiful maid. You are the nicest my eyes ever laid._

Frankie: (Resignedly)  
_That's not what is says._

Luffy: (Shows herself on the balcony eaten some meat. He drools so much that it lands on Romeo).

Law: _Stop with that filth._

Luffy: (Stop eating for a while).  
_Oh Romeo. Oh Romeo. Oh Romeo, are you here?  
_(Starts to eat again, this time not as messy as before).

Law: _On the wings of love, I flied over the wall._

Luffy: _Oh Romeo, Romeo. Why are you Romeo? Deny the name of your mother. If not, then just swear you're mine. And then I won't be a Capulet anymore._

Law: _Let us get married tomorrow._

Luffy: _But it won't end well._

Law: _We'll get married in secrecy. We will let the pious Monk Lorenzo marry us._

Brook: (Comes onto the stage).  
_Is it now I should be here?_

Law: _No. GET OUT._

Brook: _Sorry. Yohohoho  
_(Leaves silently)

Law: _If you only will let me now tomorrow._

Luffy: _I will send my good nurse. But I have to go now. See you tomorrow. Bye.  
_(Leaves the balcony, looking for more meat).

Law: (Crawls down from Vergo with some efforts).

**Please leave a Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Wedding and sorrow

Usopp: _The next day, Romeo seeks out the Monk Lorenzo._

Brook: (Comes from backstage and walks over to Romeo)  
_Hey Romeo._

Law: _Hey Lorenzo.  
_ (They talk silently to each other).

Usopp: _Lorenzo and Romeo agree that the same night, Lorenzo would marry Romeo and Juliet. Of course in all secrecy._

Brook: _Goodbye Romeo, see you._

Law: _Goodbye Lorenzo See you.  
_(They leave the stage in either direction)

Usopp: _Later that evening Romeo meets the nurse of Juliet._

Ace: (Falters onto the stage with a half-lifted eyes and on the brink of falling asleep).

Law: (Comes towards the nurse. He catches her as she stumbles over her feet and falls asleep. After slapping her, she wakes up with a sheepish smile. He gives her the letter).

Ace: (Takes the letter and starts to search for the letter to Romeo from Juliet. At first she can't find it at all, but then she sees that the letter is in her hand. Happy she hands Romeo the letter, who takes it while shaking his head. Afterwards the nurse walks towards backstage. Romeo hurries out too).

Miss J.: (In the room, almost done washing the floors).  
_What a stupid and irresponsible woman. How could she even be nurse? Though some people use their body to get what they want._

Ace: (Stops)  
_What was it the bag of laundry is blabbering about?_

Miss J.: (Walks towards the stage with firm steps)  
_What did she say?_

Ace: (Starts to hurry towards the backstage).  
_I have to bring my maiden the letter._

Miss J.: (On the stage after the nurse).  
_And I should get after you.  
_(Chasing the nurse backstage. Suddenly you could hear a bang and you hear cans and glasses falling down. Then it went silence).

Usopp: _The same night Romeo and Juliet gets married. How romantic, however…_

Luffy: (Not in role).  
_I __**WANT**__ that kiss._

Law: **_NO._**

Luffy: **_YES.  
_**(Takes Law and gives him a long tongue kiss. Law blushes to the shade of dark red).

Usopp: (Back to the play).  
_However it can't continue to be pink. Now something bad has to happen. The day after, Romeo's friend Benvolino takes a walk._

Bepo: (Walks casual onto the stage).

Usopp: _Suddenly he meets…_

Miss J.: (Comes onto the stage, walks into Benvolino. She has a blue eye and the clothes are sloppy. She pushes Benvolino out of her way).  
_That was just what she deserved.  
_(Crawls down the stage and walks to her cart).

Usopp: _Suddenly he meets Tybalt, Juliet's cousin._

Zoro: (Comes onto the stage and stops Benvolino).  
_Stop. A word with you._

Bepo: _I don't talk to a lousy letter … Uhm Capuletter._

Zoro: _You're lousy. Pull your sword._

Bepo: _I only use karate, but let us fight, though it's against the law in Verona.  
_(The fight starts. Tybalt gets disoriented and goes down the room. Benvolino follows him. The fight over Miss J.'s cart. Miss J. mingles with her mop. They are screaming and roaring).

Usopp: _That's getting out of hand. Where's the teacher? Someone has to do something. Stop them. If they don't stop and get caught by the guards, they will be exiled._

Teacher: (Gets up and tries to bring them apart).

Usopp: _Finally. Thanks Robin (teacher).  
_(The two fighters flee from the teacher and onto the stage).  
_Stop before an accident happens._

Bepo: (Is badly wounded and falls on the stage).

Law: (Enters. Benvolino dies dramatically).  
_What have you done?_

Zoro: _It was not on purpose._

Usopp: _A new fights starts. Romeo is angry over the death of Benvolino. The fight end in the death of Tybalt.  
_(They are now fighting, sword against sword. The fight continues).  
_I said: THE FIGHT ENDS IN THE DEATH OF TYBALT.  
_(Looks resignedly at the prompter).

Frankie: _Tybalt come here for a moment._

Zoro: (Goes over to the prompter and get his back towards Romeo).

Law: (Kills Tybalt).

Zoro: _What the hell? Why should I …_

Frankie: _Fall dead or no sake for a month._

Zoro: _Fine.  
_(Falls dramatically and violently onto the stage. Dead).

Frankie: _That how you do it._

Law: (Dries his hands onto his pants and gives the hand to the prompter).  
_Thanks for the help.  
_(Runs from the scene. Benvolino and Tybalt lies death on the stage).

**Please leave a rewive**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Exile and sorrow

Usopp: _The Lord in Verona finds out that Tybalt killed Benvolino and got exiled. But unfortunately Tybalt is dead, so Romeo got exiled, since he killed Tybalt.  
_(Behind the narrator the two "dead" starts to argue silently. They are bored as dead, but as soon as the narrator turns to them, they play dead).  
_Romeos mother, Miss Montaque, went to the Lord to ask him to spare Romeo._

Doflamingo: (Walks onto the stage from the opposite side)

Usopp: _And here she comes back. Let us hear how it went._

School reporter: (Comes onto the stage with a cameraman and a microphone. They are messing a little to get the equipment ready. As they are ready, the reporter holds the microphone towards Mrs. M. like a TV-reporter).  
_We are here with a report from the Lord's palace. Mrs. Montaque, You have been talking to the Lord about your son Romeo's exile. How did it go? What did the Lord say?_

Doflamingo: _All in all he didn't say much._

School reporter: _Could you specify?_

Doflamingo: _Easily._

School reporter: _Then let's hear it._

Doflamingo: _He just said: __**NO.  
**_(Leaves the stage sadly. School reporter follows)

Usopp: _Romeo has to go in exile._

Mrs. J.: (Comes to the stage where the narrator is)  
_It's so sad with Romeo. Well, now he just got married to this Juliet._

Usopp: _In the night, Romeo visits Juliet for the last time.  
_(In the window you see the young couple. Juliet kisses Romeo softly and gets a singing slap).  
_As the sun rises over Verona, Romeo has to leave._

Music: (Very sad, quiet and romantic music is played in the background, just like in movies).

Usopp: _Mrs. Montaque is crying over her Romeo._

Doflamingo: (Comes onto the stage from one of the edges - crying. She has a big tissue she's crying in).

Usopp: _Mrs. Capulet cries over the killed Tybalt._

Shanks: (Comes onto the stage from the other side - crying. She has a big tissue she's crying in).

Mrs. J.: (From below stage to Mrs. M. and Mrs. C.).  
_Now, now. Don't be so sad. I'm going to be … _(Sniffs).  
(Mrs. M. and Mrs. C are crying so much. At the same time they wring their handkerchiefs so much that it splashes onto the stage. Mrs. J. crawls onto the stage and cleans up after them).  
_Now, now. It will be alright._

Zoro: (To Benvolino. They are still lying 'dead' on the stage).  
_Come we're out of here. I don't want to hear that._

Bepo: _You're right.  
_(Both crawls from the stage).

Usopp: _It doesn't go better as Mrs. Capulet says to Juliet that she has to marry someone calls Sanji.  
To that Juliet says:_

Luffy: (Has come onto the stage while the narrator was talking).  
**_NO. I ONLY WANT L…_**

Usopp: _Mrs. Capulet responses:_

Shanks: **_YES YOU HAVE. ON WEDNESDAY, MINE FINE FRIEND. AND WHO'S L?_**

Mrs. J.: (To Mrs. C.)  
_Yes, go ahead and tell her. The young people today think they can define everything. So just tell her._

Luffy: (Snorts angrily and walks out. Mrs. C and Mrs. J. follow her. Mrs. M. walks out on the other side).

Usopp: _Mrs. Capulet doesn't know that Juliet already is married to Romeo. What a mess in this play.  
_(To the prompter) _Don't you think so?_

Frankie: (Cries uncontrollable)  
_It's so sad. SO DAMN SAD._

Mrs. J.: (Comes hastening in)  
_Now, now, now there.  
_(Comforting she gives the prompter her polishing cloth, in which he blows hIS nose in).

Usopp: _Don't worry. It'll be fine._

Bepo: (From behind the stage).  
_Can we get on with the play? We want to get home today._

(The others pull themselves together. The prompter man himself up and Mrs. J. leave the stage and goes back to her wagon, while the narrator goes back to his place).

Usopp: _The monk Lorenzo knows._

Brook: (Come walking in, talking silently with Juliet).

Usopp: _Let's hear what they are talking about._

Brook: _My pious child. I've an idea.  
_(From his robe he pulls a little bottle).  
_This bottle contains decoctions. If you drink that, you will fall into a death looking sleep. Your family will think that you're dead and then put you into the family grave. When you have laid there for 5 days, you will awake. In the meantime I'll send Romeo a letter. I will explain everything, so he can be in the chamber when you awake._

Luffy: _Sigh. I thought it was meat, but give me the bottle. I'll go home right away and drinks all of it.  
_(Runs out).

Brook: _And I have to write to Romeo.  
_(Went into the house with the window. Shortly after you see him sitting and write).

Shanks: (Comes onto the stage with the nurse. The nurse has a big blue eye and walks unsteady).

Mrs. J.: (As she sees the nurse)  
_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh._

Shanks: _Where's Juliet?_

Luffy: (Comes onto the stage. Without her mother and nurse see it, she drinks the bottle. Then she walks towards her mother).  
_Hello mother and you my nurse.  
_(Then she starts to shake violently from pain. She shakes and quivers, while making weird faces. Then she falls onto the stage).

Shanks: (Screams).  
_She's dead. We have to bury in our family grave right away.  
_(Runs crying out).

Ace: _Poor little kid. Dead as a chip.  
_(A couple of servants comes and brings Juliet towards the back. The nurse following them).

Brook: (Comes onto the stage).  
_To write is not my strongest side. This letter gives me a lot of trouble.  
_(Gets an idea and walks towards the audience).  
_Could I be so lucky that there is someone here that can write on a machine? It will only take a moment.  
_(A fellow monk rolls in a small table with a PC on).  
_You modern equipment and so.  
_(A person arises and comes onto the stage. The fellow monk gets Vergo to sit on. Lorenzo tells silently what the letter should say)

Usopp: _While all this happens, Romeo is fleeing._

Law: (Sneaks along the stage and towards the narrator).  
_Goodbye. I have to go fast._

Intercom: (Bips)  
_This is the school dentist. Can we have Law for five minutes?_

Law: (To the narrator).  
_I'm not here. Remember I'm exiled._

Intercom: _Nonsense. You have so many excuses. Law __HAS__ to come __NOW__._

Law: _Bommer. I don't want to. They always use the drill._

Usopp: _Get going now. Remember you have to flee to Mantua anyway._

Law: _I also forgot to brush my teeth._

Usopp: _Get going._

Law: (Springs down from the stage and walks through the room. He's pissed).

**Please Leave a Rewive**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Forever together in death

Usopp: _Juliet is brought to the family chapel, while the monk Lorenzo get the letter for Romeo done._

Brook: (Takes the letter from the machine)  
_Thank you so much Marco-kun.  
_(Puts the letter in an envelope and hands it to Marco)  
_Would you please take this to the post office and send it, when you return home?  
_(Marco takes the letter and walks back to his seat. Lorenzo leaves the stage).

Usopp: _But something goes wrong and the worst happens. Romeo doesn't get the letter. Maybe there was something wrong with the sorting machine or something like that. In Mantau Romeo hears that Juliet is dead. He rushes back to Verona, even if the Lord's soldiers would kill him if they see him._

Law: (Comes head down up through the room and goes onto the stage).  
_I told you so. They used the drill.  
_(Juliet's stretcher gets onto the stage, carried by two servants. Around the stretcher tombstones and crosses are placed around it).

Luffy: (Lies on the stretcher and eats a lot of meat).

Usopp: _Romeo forces himself entrance to the chapel of the family Capulet. He becomes desperate from what he sees._

Law: _Oh my dear Juliet. So white and so quiet she is._

Luffy: (Keeps eating meat, smiling at Law).

Law: _However my queen of Heats is dead, so now I want to die too.  
_(Takes out his knife, a rubber knife and kills himself with around 47 stabs).

Frankie: _I can't take it anymore.  
_(Sobs heartbreaking)  
_It's too sad. Now Romeo is dead too.  
_(Hide his head in his arms).

Mrs. J.: (With her cleaning wagon, she rushes to the stage to help. For the rest of play, she comforts the prompter. Among other things she has coffee with her in her wagon).

Usopp: _Romeo dies, but then Juliet awakes._

Luffy: (Continues unaffected to eat).

Usopp: _BUT THEN JULIET AWAKES._

Luffy: _I know, I know, I know I KNOW. I did hear you, but I still have 5 more pieces of meat.  
_(eats and when done, wakes up).  
_Oh did I sleep well. However, what do I see? Alas my Romeo is dead?  
_(Throw himself dramatically over Romeo's body).

Law: _The hell Luffy? That hurts._

Luffy: _There I want to die too.  
_(Takes the knife of Romeo and kills herself).

Usopp: _In the meantime the monk Lorenzo hears that Romeo didn't get the letter. He tells the families of Capulet and Monteque what this is all about. All then hurries to the chapel.  
_(Mrs. C, Mrs. M, the nurse, Lorenzo, servants and family members hurried onto the stage).

Ace: _They're both dead. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. My baby bro. __Sniff.__  
_(Falls head onto the stage, snoring. Sleep finally takes over. Damn narcolepsy)

Shanks: (To Mrs. M).  
_After this, we need to become friends._

Doflamingo: _I think I'll die of sorrow. However, before that, let us make peace._

Ace: (Wakes suddenly up and stretched his body, before jumping up and continues as if he didn't just feel asleep)  
_A creepy peace rises with the sun. Never had there been a sadder tale end the one Romeo and Juliet had._

Usopp: _And then they lived happily ever … Oh no … Do you know what they did? They get Easter holiday._

All: _Hurraaaaaaaaaah_

**THE END**

**Finally this story is completed. It was fun to write this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know if you liked it.**  
**Thanks for those who gave me a review, thank you so much, because it just made my day.**  
**And a thanks to those who follwed this story. **

**I will later upload a bouns chapter to this one, so stay tune**


	7. Bonus chapter - Audition

Bonus chapter - Audition

**Devilgirl83: **_Listen up. DianasLilleMus have decided to make this theatre with you. It's Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. You'll get a manuscript, where your role is described and your lines. For those not getting a role in the play, I want you to help with the scenes and costumes._

(Hands out the manuscripts to the characters. People starts to read)

**Brook: **_Yohohoho. I'm going to play a monk. I don't have many lines though._

**Law:** _You've got to be kidding me._

**Sanji:** (Sobs) _Why am I not in it? I want to be Romeo, while my Nami-swan should be Juliet… Not this crap._

**Zoro: **_Why should I want to be in this play?_

**Luffy:** _Oi why am I a woman? Oh she eats meat… Where's the meat?_

**Usopp:** _Yes I'm the narrator. DianasLilleMus must know about my talent as a narrator. I've done this a lot of time._

**Chopper:** (Beaming at Usopp)  
_Really? You're so great Usopp._

**Nami: **_Hmm school reporter. Well I do have a small role. I guess it's because DianasLilleMus doesn't have that much money to pay me._

**Shanks:** _WHAT? I'm going to be a woman too? Oi Devilgirl83, why me?_

**Devilgirl83:** _Are you telling me that you can't play a woman? And here I thought you had a lot of talent._

**Shanks:** _Of course I can, lovely Devilgirl83. I can play every role you want me to. However it will cost you._

**Devilgirl83:** _DianasLilleMus does have something in mind. I'll contact her later. She's at the premier of this play on another school._

**Doflamingo:** _Not bad, though I don't see the point in me playing an old woman. Come on, Devilgirl83, give me another role._

**Devilgirl83:** _What is it with you and Shanks? Afraid of playing a woman? Is it because it's too hard? Should I ask for someone better to play your role?_

**Doflamingo:** (Growls) _I can play this role better than anyone. Don't you dare replace me._

**Devilgirl83: **(Sighs)  
_So anyone else complaining? _

**Sanji: **_Is there something in it for us?_

**Zoro and Luffy:**_Yeah._

**Devilgirl83:**_If you behave and do as DianasLilleMus and I say, I'll help you get some dates, Sanji. Zoro you'll get sake and you Luffy, you will get a lot of meat. Satisfied? Very well, let's get started._

(All get to their place and they starts to rehearse the play. It doesn't go smoothing. Sanji keeps bitching over not having a role, Ace falls asleep when he's not supposed to and Law denies saying a word. Zoro sleeps, not bothering with the play at all).

**Usopp: **_This is the worst acting ever._

**Devilgirl83: **_I know. I don't know what DianasLilleMus was thinking. It's clear that none here, besides you, takes this seriously. I mean this was a challenge from the director. What was Rayleigh thinking?_

**Shanks:** _I heard he got the challenge from another school. To see who could get their students to play a role they didn't want to._

**Devilgirl83:** _I better call DianasLilleMus. She knows how to handle this. Try seeing if you can do something Usopp. You're the narrator._

**Usopp:** _Why me?_

**Devilgirl83:** (Looks at him, before finding her phone. At the same time, Sanji and Zoro start fighting. Luffy starts to complain over the dress and the yelling and complaining start all over. Usopp tries to make them do what Devilgirl83 ask from them, but no one is listening. Devilgirl83 calls DianasLilleMus).

**DianasLilleMus: **_It's me. What can I do for you Devilgirl83?_

**Devilgirl83: **_Mus. You have to come like _now. _I got trouble with the blond and cactus. They are fighting again. Besides that, Juliet doesn't want to try the dress._

**DianasLilleMus:** _I'm on my way. I just have to …_

**Devilgirl83: **(Yells loudly in the phone)  
_Would you too quit it already? If you don't stop there will be no sake or dates. And for you, Juliet. If you don't try on the dress, there will be no meat for you.  
Sorry about yelling Mus._

**DianasLilleMus: **_It's alright. I had the phone on speaker. I'll be right there. See you._

**Devilgirl83: **_OI LISTEN UP. DIANASLILLEMUS WILL SOON BE HERE. UNTIL THEN TRY ON YOUR COSTUMES AND TRY TO MEMORIZE YOUR LINES. LET US SHOW HER THAT … ZORO SANJ STOP FIGHTING ALREADY._

**Sanji:** _Yes, devilgirl83 dear. For you everything._

**Zoro:** _Ero-cook._

**Sanji:** _What was that, Marimo?_

**Devilgirl83:** _I said quit it. Damn how can you put up with this all the time? Well, Zoro, you and Luffy go and help each other memorize your lines. Sanji would you help Bepo, Law and Doflamingo with the costumes? Ace try to stay awake … I'm starting to get a headache…_

(Sits down and watch them rehearse. Brook is trying to memorize his lines, while the others are arguing. Devilgirl83 is losing hope that this play ever would become good. At least Shanks and Doflamingo seems to have pulled themselves together and tries to convince the others to do this).

**DianasLilleMus: **_Oh this really looks like a mess. Well, we can do it. Thanks for helping out, Devilgirl83._

**Devilgirl83:** _I do hope you know how to pay me for this. It's hell. Well, I'm preparing for the premier. Rayleigh wants to talk with me about the date. I'm off._

(Devilgirl83 leaves the room and let DianasLilleMus take over. With a lot efforts and promises, DianasLilleMus managed to bribe them to do the play).


	8. After the school theatre

After the school theatre

In the locker rooms:

**DianasLilleMus: **_Great. Well done everyone. Now you can celebrate Easter…_

(Law starts to scream angry, not letting DianasLilleMus finish talking)

**Law: **_Luffy, what the hell was that?_

**Luffy:** _What do you mean?_

**Law: **_You kissed me out of role. There should only have been __one__ kiss._

**Luffy:** _Just shut it and admit you enjoyed my kiss._

**Law: **(His face turns red and he runs to the toilets, hiding).

**Nami: **(In a teasing voice)  
~_Luffy is in love with Law!~ Am I right?_

**Luffy: **_You're so right, Nami._

(law hears all of it and his face turns ever redder. He is also in love with Luffy).

(Shanks comes from one of the toilets and walks over to DianasLilleMus)

**Shanks: **_You promised me a bottle of Red Wine, one of the most expensive, if I played the role of Juliet's mother. So give it to me now._

**DianasLilleMus:** _Esay Shanks. It's over there as promised.  
_(Points at the place where his things are)

(Shanks walks over to his stuff and takes the bottle. He opens it and starts to drink from the bottle)

**DianasLilleMus: **_Everybody can I have your attention?_

(Everybody turns their head towards DianasLilleMus)

**DianasLilleMus: **_I got an Easter bag for all of you. Go and get it at Rayleigh's office. I just want to point out there are names on each present, since each present is individually. No two are the same._

**Zoro:** _Easter bag, huh?_

**Nami: **_I hope there is Berries in mine._

**Bepo: **_You never think of anything else, Nami._

**Law: **(Has come from the toilets, where he was hiding)  
_DianasLilleMus. Luffy and I have bought you a gift._

**Luffy: **(Comes towards DianasLilleMus with a gift)  
_It's not meat, though-_

**DianasLilleMus:** _You shouldn't have done this, Law and Luffy. Thank you so much._

**Usopp: **_Then we aren't the only ones thinking of this, right Ace? We bought you a gift too, DianasLilleMus. We hope you'll like it._

**Ace:** (Gives DianasLilleMus the gift and behind her comes Bepo, Franky, Brook and Nami with gifts too)

**Zoro:** (Stands by his stuff with the back towards the others. He also has a gift for DianasLilleMus, but is afraid to give it to her).

**DianasLilleMus:** (Takes smiling the gifts handed to her and noticed that Zoro is standing with his back towards them. She walks over to him)  
_Who's the lucky one, who shall receive this gift?_

**Zoro: **_This is for you and I hope you'll like it._

**DianasLilleMus:** _Thank you very much Zoro. I think I'll like it.  
_(Turns around to face everybody)  
_I have to go now. I wish you a great Easter._

**All together: **_And a great Easter to you too._

(Just before DianasLilleMus leaves, Devilgirl comes in)

**DianasLilleMus: **_What can I do for you Devilgirl83?_

**Devilgirl83: **_Mus. Just wanted to congratulate you all. It was a great play. You are amazing sis. I had so much trouble with them and you made it work._

**DianasLilleMus:** _Well …. I had some help. Robin and Chopper helped me to control them._

**Devilgirl83: **_Whatever works, right? Well happy Easter and don't eat too much chocolate._

**DianasLilleMus: **_Same goes to you too, sis._

**All together:** _Happy Easter Devilgirl … Sorry for causing you trouble._

**Devilgirl83: **_It's fine. Happy Easter.  
_(Leaves the locker room)

**DianasLilleMus:** _Well, I have to go. So once more: __**Happy Easter.**_

**DianasLilleMus wishes all her readers a Happy Easter.**

**I hope you enjoy this little theatre and had fun reading it, just as I had fun writing it.**

**Thanks to Devilgirl83, who translated the story from Danish to English and wrote the bonus chapters. Love you sis.**

**(Devilgirl83 has change her name to Tray D. Sheila, but I kept her former name here, so there would be no confusion)**


End file.
